


Caretaking

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CT-6116 | Kix Needs A Hug, Caretaking, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt CT-5597 | Jesse, Hurt CT-6116 l Kix, Injury, M/M, Massage, Mistletoe, Overworking, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), Quote: "I love you" "I know" (Star Wars), Sleepiness, Workaholic CT-6116 I Kix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Jesse/Kix drabble collection.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Caretaking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Chapter 5 is a post Umbara drabble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse takes care of Kix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble soup prompt till the last drop on dreamwidth.

Kix closes his eyes and starts to list to the side. Jesse brackets him, pushing him back up. Kix opens his eyes, ready to protest, but he clicks his mouth closed when he sees the concern in Jesse’s eyes. He lets Jesse take the cup out of his hand, rinse, then fill it with water. He lets Jesse lead him to his bunk. He leans into Jesse after they sit, takes the cup. He sips slowly, blinking. He tries to hand it back.

“Now what do you tell me?” Jesse chides gently.

“To the last drop?”

Jesse hums an affirmative.


	2. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets Kix to stop working for the night.

“Your shift ended hours ago.”

The concern in Jesse’s voice makes Kix pause. He saves the requisition form and sets his datapad down as he suddenly realizes how tired he feels. Jesse presses a kiss to the side of his head before bringing a chair over and sitting near him.

“Any charting or orders left?” Jesse asks.

Kix shakes his head, stifling a yawn. He turns to smile at Jesse. It’s tempting to take a break with Jesse and then finish. Jesse raises his eyebrow in challenge. Jesse takes Kix’s hands and slowly starts massaging lotion into them. “Tomorrow Kix.”


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse wakes to Kix half sprawled on top of him.

Jesse wakes to Kix half sprawled on top of him. Warm breath puffs against his back. There’s an arm around his waist. He doesn’t wanna move, but his shift starts soon. He tries to ease out of the berth slowly. Kix makes a sleepy sound of dissatisfaction, then shifts to press a kiss to his shoulder blade. Jesse bites his lips around a smile, before easing the rest of the way out of bed. He turns and presses a kiss to Kix’s lip.

“Love you,” Kix mumbles, eyes still closed.

“I know,” Jesse whispers. “Go back to sleep you workaholic.”


	4. Confined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is confined to bed.

“Being stuck in bed is going to suck for you.”

“Yes,” Jesse agrees. “But you can get me out of here.”

Kix’s face says he will not be getting Jesse out of here. “You nearly died.”

“I’m still alive.”

“You scared me,” Kix admits as he sits down.

“I’m still here,” Jesse tries fingers reaching out. Kix catches his hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. He opens a bottle of lotion and starts massaging Jesse’s hands. Usually he does that to Kix. Jesse tries to say how nice it feels, but finds himself drifting to sleep instead.


	5. Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Umbara. Kix's hands are shaking, Jesse's crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble_zone prompt tears on dreamwidth.

Kix’s hands are shaking and that’s all Jesse finds himself able to focus on. Umbara is over. They’re alive. So many aren’t. Krell ordered him executed and Dogma put Kix on the firing squad. They’ll have to talk it out, eventually. Except Kix’s hands are shaking, blurry now that he’s got tears sliding down his face. Jesse presses his face into the crook of Kix’s neck and lets himself cling, shoulders shaking. Kix’s hands fist into his blacks. Kix’s lips press against the side of his head. Then he’s wrapping shaking arms around Jesse and holding on tight. They survived.


	6. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix isn't sure he likes mistletoe.

It’s nice to be thrown a party after winning a battle, but Kix finds himself eyeing the decorations with trepidation. Jesse wraps arms around him and hooks his chin over Kix’s shoulder, “Stop worrying.”

“Hardcase is going to find a way to hang that on the ship,” Kix tells him. “Or General Skywalker will try to eat it and it’s poisonous to humans.”

“He might not.”

Kix sighs.

Jesse smiles, then tries distraction, “At least when Ahsoka hunts up grub it’s big enough to cook and share.”

“Mistletoe,” Kix grumbles.

Jesse smirks, walks him under the mistletoe then kisses him.


	7. Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse reassures an injured Kix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the anything drabble prompt dent on dreamwidth.

Kix wakes up to Jesse shouting at him. He groans and tries to wave Jesse off. Jesse catches his hand. “Don’t move. Where do you hurt?”

“Feels like there’s a dent in my skull,” Kix complains. His head is throbbing.

Jesse squeezes his hand and presses a hand against his shoulder. “You’re safe. Don’t move. Do you feel like you’re bleeding?”

“I…” Kix pauses to take stock.

“Kix.”

Kix squeezes Jesse’s hand. “I need my scanner.”

“I need a medic for my medic,” Jesse teases. “And one is almost here so you’ll relax.”

Kix sighs.

“I found you,” Jesse reassures.


	8. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix It. Jesse is there when Kix is unfrozen.

They waited and objectively Jesse knows it’s because that’s what’s best for Kix, but it still leaves him overwhelmed. They found Kix. He’s here, frozen, in front of Jesse.

“Ready?” Radar, the 91st’s medic, asks.

Jesse nods, then hands his helmet to Hawkeye. Master Windu steps close.

“Thanks for waiting,” Jesse manages.

“It’s the least we could do. Investigating his disappearance led to multiple revelations.”

“Still, thank you.” He almost can’t believe they finally found Kix.

It takes moment for the cryotube to release him and then Kix is stumbling into his arms, trying to warn them about the chips and the plot against the Jedi.

“It’s Jesse. I’ve got you.”

“Jesse?” Radar warned him Kix might not be able to see right away.

“I’m here,” Jesse reassures. “We know about the chips. They’ve been removed or rendered inert.”

Kix cups his face, thumbs brushing against Jesse’s cheeks. “Really? How long was I frozen?”

“About a year,” Jesse informs him. “The war’s over too.”

Kix’s fingers shake against his cheeks. Jesses reaches up to steady them.

“I have you,” Jesse manages. “You’re safe now.”

Kix clings, still shaking slightly. Jesse wraps his arms around him, clings back.

“I missed you.”


	9. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Kix try to plan a date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the fan_flashworks amnesty with the prompt date on dreamwidth.

They go out dancing whenever they’re on Coruscant. Dancing helps Kix relax and it’s fun. Except they’ve been talking about trying a date. Jesse isn’t sure why this is making him nervous. Coruscant is huge with varying degrees of expensive. They have a few credits saved up.

“What about that diner that General Kenobi is always dragging Cody to?” Kix says.

“So we can see them there?”

“They won’t get back until tomorrow.”

Jesse leans his head against Kix’s shoulder as they study their options. They’re lying in Kix’s bunk, trying to plan ahead.

“Dinner and a movie?” Jesse suggests.


End file.
